harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kampf am Astronomieturm
Während einiger Nachtstunden im Juni 1997 kurz vor dem offiziellen Ende von Harrys sechstem Schuljahr, fand im siebten Stock des Schlossgebäudes am Fuß und auf der Zugangstreppe des Astronomieturms ein Kampf gegen Todesser statt, die in Hogwarts eingedrungen waren (HP VI/27 und 28). Vorgeschichte Schon seit Beginn des sechsten Schuljahrs hegte Harry den Verdacht, dass Draco ein Todesser geworden war und im Auftrag von Voldemort etwas in Hogwarts vorhatte. Mithilfe von Dobby konnte er zwar herausfinden, dass Draco jenes Vorhaben im Raum der Wünsche zu erledigen versuchte, aber nicht, worum es dabei ging. Ausgerechnet an dem Abend, an dem er unterwegs zu Albus Dumbledore war, um mit ihm gemeinsam ein Horkrux aufzuspüren, entdeckte er, dass Draco sein Projekt glücklich vollendet hatte. Ehe er mit Dumbledore die Schule verließ, versicherte der Schulleiter ihm, dass Mitglieder vom Orden des Phönix während seiner Abwesenheit in den Schulgängen Wache hielten. Als zusätzliche Absicherung, insbesondere weil er Severus Snape misstraute, beauftragte Harry Ron und Hermine, die Mitglieder von Dumbledores Armee zur Überwachung des Raums der Wünsche und Snape zu mobilisieren. Für den Kampf, den er voraussah, gab er Hermine, Ron und Ginny den Rest seines Fläschchens Felix Felicis. Verlauf des Kampfes Draco hatte tatsächlich einen schwierigen Auftrag von Voldemort bekommen: er sollte anderen Todessern heimlich Zugang zum Schloss verschaffen und Dumbledore ermorden. Dracos raffinierter Plan sah vor, die heimliche Zugangsmöglichkeit über die magisch verbundenen Verschwindekabinette zu schaffen, von denen eines sich bei Borgin und Burkes in London, das reparaturbedürftige Gegenstück in Hogwarts befand. Am Abend des Kampfes brachte Draco die magische Reparatur des kaputten Verschwindekabinetts in Hogwarts endlich zustande. Sofort konnte er auf diesem Weg einige Todesser über den Raum der Wünsche ins Schloss schmuggeln. Mit Instant-Finsternispulver und der Hand des Ruhms, die nur für ihn den Weg beleuchtete, führte er die Eindringlinge unbehelligt in völliger Dunkelheit an den hilflosen Wachen von Dumbledores Armee vorbei. Erst als sie auf die Mitglieder vom Orden des Phönix stießen, war der Vorrat an Finsternispulver erschöpft und es kam zu einem erbitterten Kampf. Gibbon, einer der eingedrungenen Todesser, beschwor auf den Astronomieturm ein weithin sichtbares Dunkles Mal herauf, bei dessen Anblick Dumbledore mit Sicherheit sofort zum Schloss zurückkehren würde. Während im 7. Stock der Kampf tobte (Über den Verlauf werden keine Einzelheiten berichtet), kamen auf dem Astronomieturm Harry und der sehr geschwächte Albus Dumbledore per Besenflug an. Noch ehe Harry unter seinem Tarnumhang nach unten gehen konnte, stürmte Draco die Treppe zur Turmplattform hoch und entwaffnete Albus Dumbledore, der seine Reaktionszeit dafür verwendete, Harry magisch so festzuhalten, dass er alles was nun geschah, tatenlos unter seinem Tarnumhang mitansehen musste. Der entwaffnete Dumbledore verstrickte Draco in ein Gespräch, in dem dieser zu erkennen gab, dass er Dumbledore eigentlich nicht töten wollte. Dann kamen die beiden Carrow-Geschwister, der brutal aussehende Yaxley und Fenrir Greyback auf den Turm, wobei sie den Treppenaufgang mit einer magischen Barriere blockierten, die nur Träger eines Dunklen Mals passieren konnten. Die hinzukommenden Todesser forderten Draco vergeblich auf, Dumbledore zu ermorden. Schließlich erschien Snape, schob den zögerlichen Draco beiseite und schleuderte trotz (oder wegen?) Dumbledores flehentlicher Bitte Erst in HP VII/33 wird aus den Erinnerungen Snapes klar, dass Dumbledore wusste, dass er nur noch einige Monate zu leben hatte und Snape deshalb schon früher angewiesen hatte ihn zu töten, wenn er ihn darum bitte mit verzerrter Miene einen Todesfluch mitten auf dessen Brust. Als Dumbledore tot über die Brüstung fiel, flohen die Todesser. Harry, dessen magische Erstarrung durch Dumbledores Tod aufgehoben wurde, verfolgte Snape bis zum Tor der Schlossmauer, hinter der er mit den anderen Todessern disapparieren konnte. Später stellte sich heraus, dass sowohl Hermine und Luna, als auch die Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix Snapes Weg zum Astronomieturm und seinen Rückweg nie behindert hatten, weil sie ihn für einen der ihren hielten. Anmerkung Am Kampf Beteiligte Dumbledores Armee Außer Harrys engsten Freunden reagierten nur Luna und Neville auf den Ruf von Dumbledores Armee. *''' Harry''' ** wird von Dumbledore mit einem Erstarrungszauber belegt; **wird Zeuge von Prof. Dumbledores Ermordung; ** lähmt den brutal aussehenden Todesser und Greyback mit Petrificus Totalus; ** behindert mit Impedimenta Amycus Carrow, um Ginny gegen ihn zu verteidigen, ** schleudert einen Zauber ins Gesicht des großen blonden Todessers, der ihn veranlasst, das Kampfgeschehen zu verlassen; ** wird durch einen Fluch in den Rücken von den Carrows zu Boden geworfen ** kann die beiden Carrows erneut durch einen Lähmfluch zu Fall bringen; ** schießt etliche Flüche auf Snape ab, der alle abblockt oder rechtzeitig ausweichen kann; ** hiltf Hagrid dabei, seine Hütte zu löschen; *''' Hermine''' **überwacht Professor Snape; ** kümmert sich um den ohnmächtigen Professor Flitwick; *''' Ginny''' ** bemerkt das Eindringen der Todesser; **versucht vergeblich, Licht in die durch das Finsternispulver erzeugte Dunkelheit zu bringen; ** duelliert sich mit Amycus Carrow und kann unter Einfluss von Felix Felicis seinen Cruciatusflüchen wie auch anderen Angriffszaubern ausweichen; * Neville ** überwacht gemeinsam mit Ginny und Ron den Raum der Wünsche; ** wird im Kampf auf den Boden geworfen und verletzt, kann abe rvon Madame Pomfrey wieder völlig geheilt werden; * Luna **wacht gemeinsam mit Hermine vor der Tür zu Professor Snapes Zimmer ; ** läßt Snape unbehelligt nach oben gehen; ** kümmert sich mit Hermine zusammen um Professor Flitwick; * Ron **überwacht zusammen mit Ginny und Neville den Raum der Wünsche; Lehrer und Orden des Phönix * Albus Dumbledore **wendet einen Erstarrungszauber auf Harry an; ** bringt Draco Malfoy soweit, dass dieser ihn nicht mehr töten will; **wird von Severus Snape getötet; *'Hagrid' ** greift die fliehenden Todesser an; ** rettet Fang aus der brennenden Hütte; **kann mit Harry zusammen seine Hütte löschen; * Professor Flitwick **geht Snape holen, um die Hogwarts-Verteidiger zu verstärken; **wird von Snape geschockt; **wird von Hermine und Luna versorgt; * Remus Lupin **kann knapp einem Todesfluch von Torfin Rowle, dem großen blonden Todesser, ausweichen; * Minerva McGonagall ** schickt Professor Flitwick los, um Snape zu holen; **schleudert Alecto Carrow Flüche nach; * Tonks ** duelliert sich mit dem großen blonden Todesser Torfin Rowle; * Bill Weasley **wird von Fenrir Greyback angegriffen und erlitt schwere entstellende Bisswunden im Gesicht; Magische Wesen * Fang **sitzt jaulend in Hagrids brennender Hütte fest und wird schließlich von Hagrid gerettet; * Seidenschnabel **grieift Snape von oben an und vertreibt ihn von Hogwarts; Todesser Wie aus den Berichten des Kampfgeschehens zu entnehmen ist, gab es wohl mehr Todesser in Hogwarts, als hier erwähnt sind, aber diese wurden nicht namentlich genannt oder näher beschrieben. * Alecto Carrow **kommt auf den Astronomieturm; **verspottet Dumbledore; **wird Zeugin von Dumbledores Ermordung; **kann Prof. McGonagalls Flüchen ausweichen; *Amycus Carrow **kommt auf den Astronomieturm; **verspottet Dumbledore und wird Zeuge seiner Ermordung; **verfehlt Ginny mit seinen Folterflüchen; **wird von Harry mehrfach gelähmt; *'Gibbon' **beschwört auf dem Astronomieturm das Dunkle Mal herauf, um Dumbledore nach Hogwarts zu locken; **wird aus Versehen von einem Todesfluch seines Mitkämpfers Rowle getroffen; * Fenrir Greyback **geht mordlüstern auf Dumbledore los, als Draco zögert Dumbledore zu töten; **wird von einem Zauber Yaxleys zurückgehalten Dumbledore anzugreifen; **wird Zeuge von Dumbledores Ermordung; **versucht vergeblich, Harrys Gesicht zu zerfleischen; **fällt Bill Weasley an und fügt ihm schwere Bisswunden im Gesicht zu; *''' Draco Malfoy''' **hat den Auftrag, Dumbledore zu töten; **entwaffnet Albus Dumbledore; **läßt sich von dem zauberstablosen Dumbledore überreden, ihn nicht zu töten; **wird Zeuge, dass Snape Dumbledore ermordet; **wird nach Dumbledores Ermordung von Snape angewiesen, mit ihm und den anderen Todessern zu verschwinden; *''' Professor Snape''' **wird von Professor Flitwick geholt, um die Verteidigung von Hogwarts zu verstärken; **schockt Professor Flitwick und weißt Hermine und Luna an, sich um den ohnmächtig gewordenen zu kümmern; **tötet Albus Dumbledore; **flieht mit Draco; **kann das Kampfgetümmel völlig unbehelligt passieren, weil die Kämpfenden beider Seiten ihn für einen ihrer Mitkämpfenden hielten; **wird von Harry verfolgt; **kann Harrys Flüche durch Legilimentik vorhersehen und abblocken; * Der große Blonde (=Torfin Rowle) **wirft mit Flüchen um sich; **verletzt zwar niemanden, aber machte mit Flüchen, die Personen verfehlten, viel kaputt; **tötet versehentlich seinen Mitttodesser Gibbon mit einem Todesfluch, der Lupin knapp verfehlte; **setzt Hagrids Hütte in Brand; **will Harry töten, wird aber von Snape zurückgepfiffen (Harry gehöre dem Dunklen Lord selbst); *Brutal aussehender Todesser (= Yaxley) **hält Fenrir Greyback zurück, als er Dumbledor eangreifen; **wird von Harry gelähmt; en:Battle of the Astronomy Tower Kategorie:Buchereignisse Kategorie:Begriffsklärung